1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-cost, durable and highly aesthetic high-profile ridge cover made of sheet roofing material, and to a method of making the ridge cover. This high-profile ridge cover is appropriately used for roofing, and is effective to improve the aesthetics of a shingle roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inorganic asphalt composition ridge cover is known in accord with U.S. Pat. No. RE 36,858, owned by the assignee of the present application.
Manufacturing a ridge cover according to the U.S. Pat. No. RE 36,858 patent requires that an elongate strip or ribbon of sheet roofing material be partially cut through in the outline of the individual workpieces which will become ridge covers. Within the outline of each ridge cover workpiece, a T-shaped slit is formed by partially cutting through the work piece. Also, a plurality of transverse slits are formed along the length of the T-shaped slit in order to insure that the work piece will fold on itself at the locations of these transverse slits. The outlining, forming of the T-shaped slit, and forming of the plural transverse slits are all done while the individual workpieces are still part of the elongate strip of sheet roofing material. These cutting or slitting operations are performed by training the elongate strip about a roller having outwardly disposed knife edges protruding an appropriate distance above the roller surface, and in the shape of the slits to be formed. These knife edges are a high maintenance item in the manufacturing operation, and a reduction or elimination of the use of these knife edges for slitting operations would be an important improvement in the manufacturing of such folded ridge covers.